


The Villain’s Signature

by Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Magic Revealed, Random Gabriel Agreste top designer, Sleep Deprivation, battle ends without bloodshed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2/pseuds/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2
Summary: Stupid museum wanting to update their Ladybug and Chat Noir exhibit collection with The CollectorOr in which Gabriel Agreste accidentally outs himself as Hawkmoth. Opps.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Master Fu, Emilie Agreste & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Master Fu & Nathalie Sancoeur, Master Fu & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel Agreste was having a bad month or a couple of years he couldn’t decide and didn’t care. His deadline for finishing his Fall fashion line was getting closer and closer as he worked. His anger at the unfinished projects made him snapping at anyone who approached him.

A soft knock at his office door echoed in time with his pounding headache. He was so close to being done, just two more outfits to go. The knock got more insistent.

“Come in.” He hissed out, gray eyes narrowed in concentration on getting the seam of the pants right.

Natalie came in, not that he noticed. “Sir.” She stopped speaking when her boss motioned for quiet. Ten minutes went by, then twenty. 

Two minutes after that, Gabriel looked up at Natalie after he sent the outfit off to the finished. “Yes?”

“Sir the wax museum designers are insisting that you come in today and get your wax figure cast done. Also they need the costume of the Collector done as well. You have put them off for two months. The museum wants to open in two weeks with the new exhibit. The museum director e-mail implied that if you won’t do the fitting that they will get their costumes and historical clothing from another brand. The details are in your inbox. I set a time for this evening for your wax casting. They need the costume design the day after they cast your wax figure to make sure it fits properly. Please get it done as fast as you can.”

If Gabriel could burn down the wax museum from his office with his eyes he would, but all he did was nod in agreement and got back to work. He didn’t want to lose the wax museum account. Between his Hawkmoth victims and the regular costume requests it was very profitable.

When it was time for Gabriel to go home from his wax casting appointment, it was on his schedule and the museum was desperate so they didn’t mind a late night, it was about 11 pm. 

Gabriel remembered that he he didn’t design The Collector’s outfit yet. He vaguely remembered something about having it there by 8 a.m. sharp. He quickly sketched out the outfit he wore and set it off to one of his faster designer in his company, then completely forgot about it. 

Gabriel had other things on his mind and despite himself, he fell asleep on the way home. He slept for over a day. His tendency to put off his Hawkmoth designs to the last minute during the busiest seasons of the year didn’t bother him. It was good money but it wasn’t that important.

*

The designer who Gabriel contacted groaned as he was awakened by a high pitched alarm. He fumbled for his glasses and squinted at the email he was sent at a late hour. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged but got to work. At 5 a.m. he was back in bed and the Collectors outfit was on its way to the wax museum. He was going to be glad when Hawkmoth was defeated, then he’ll probably get more sleep instead of sewing a custom made Gabriel costume at the last possible minute. It was good thing he had a sewing machine.

*

The museum designers had the wax mannequins all set up and ready to go at 7 am sharp ready for inspection. Once again only the hawk eyed of them noticed the strange design but did not say anything but chalked it to the fashion world outlandishness and got on with their job. 

They declared it a success for the Ladybug and Chat Noir exhibit once it was fitted onto Gabriel Agreste’s wax mannequin and into the exhibit hall. The museum let in Ladybug and Chat Noir who were both excited to rearrange the two different exhibits to their own ideas as the wax museum let them do as a exhibit special. The cameras were turned off so even the staff couldn’t see what was going one.

* 

Ladybug put her foot down when Chat joking suggested that “Ladybug and Chat Noir” be arranged in a mock dance and the villains as back up dancers. 

But she did agree to have Jagged Stone and his Guitar Villain self do a duet with Clara Nightengale and her akuma self, while Lady Wifi did a stop motion capture while some of the other villains partied on the sidelines. 

The only ones left were the Ladybug, Chat Noir, The Puppeteer, Hawkmoth and the newest of the collection The Collector along a few other villains.

“Now my lady that’s just purrfect. Now what do you want to do with the next exhibit?” Chat Noir asked as he flipped down from the walls trying to see the exhibit from all angles.

Ladybug didn’t answer him so he peered around her to see what about The Collector wax statue was so interesting. Adrien didn’t want to be reminded of the time his father was under Hawkmoth’s sway so he tended to avoid that statue if he could help it. It was well done admitted, looking at it from all angles. His dad’s designers were top notch.

“My lady?” He prompt gently nudging her on the side. She was staring at the Collector outfit with a frown on her beautiful face for over a minute.

She had finished rearranging the next exhibit to her satisfaction. Chat didn’t see anything wrong with it. It was Ladybug and Chat Noir protecting Gabriel Agreste from his akumaized self, Hawkmoth and his minions. It was ok but Chat Noir liked the first exhibit personally. 

Ladybug or rather Marinette swatted at him absentminded as she tilted her head back and forth at the whole outfit trying to examine it closer with out taking it off the wax statue. She knew it was one of Gabriel Agreste’s designs as he was contracted for all of the costumes. But she thought something was slightly off about this one, something that was not there when they fought him. Granted her memory could be off but.

“Chat,” Ladybug a question in her tone of voice as she walked around to the other wax figures examining them closely as well. She paid special attention to the ones of her friends and the other people she knew personally. She started talking as she walked and started to spot something that was on everyone’s outfit, even the ones designed for Chat Noir and Ladybug.

“As all good designers do they sign their signature onto a piece, like I did with my feather themed derby hat in gold,” Ladybug said as an example and was too focused playing find the spot that’s different to notice Chat Noir’s widened eyes and sudden panic attack behind her. Or what Ladybug had said to make that panic attack happen. She had moved back to the second exhibit. 

Chat Noir was so grateful that the cameras were off. He was having trouble breathing and listening to Ladybug ah Marinette, no think of her as Ladybug, finish panicking later. Important information here.

“I can see your father’s signature if you know where to spot it but I think I found another one. It never thought to me until now that Hawkmoth.” Ladybug was cut off from her uneasy thoughts of Hawkmoth really being Gabriel Agreste, when Chat started to breathe really heavily behind her.

She turned in concern, “You alright Chaton?” His face was red and flushed, and his eyes were even wider then normal.

“Water, bottled please.” Ladybug left putting the workers at ease as she did so.

“Claws in.” Adrien laid on the blessedly cold floor pressing his hot cheek to the ground as he closed his eyes seeking relief. Adrien tried to contain his breathing as Plagg crackled madly above him. 

Plagg was doing a quick twirl around Adrien’s head as he tried to discourage this line of thinking. Adrien just rolled his limp body over to get the heat out of his other cheek, not listening to his kawamis panicky line of reasonable ideas which was getting weirder and weirder as he went on. Adrien thought Plagg’s ideas were running out of steam because Marinette was Ladybug but he didn’t say that. 

Instead, Adrien interrupted Plagg with a “Plagg, we can’t think of this right now. As much as I would like to freak out and scream my love to the skies, I don’t think Marinette if she is Ladybug, wouldn’t appreciate finding me rolled out on the floor. Besides she was saying something. I think it was important.” He sat up and feed Plagg even though the greedy kawami didn’t need it, as his breathing slowed down to normal.

Just after Adrien’s uttered claws out, Ladybug got back with the water. Once he drunk his fill and used the cold bottle to his flushed forehead, Ladybug agreeing it could be cooler in there, she got back to what she was saying before.

“I think,” She said as she put Hawkmoth and the Collector side by side. “that Hawkmoth has a signature like all designers.” She took a deep breath, and tried to sooth away the hurt so it wouldn’t show in her voice. She walked to the first exhibit with Chat following her.

“I spotted it after I was looking for Mr. Agreste signature since he’s behind this whole collection.” She tapped a well hidden butterfly on each of the costumes that blended seamlessly into the fabric if you weren’t looking closely enough. It was his father’s brand signature. Chat Noir, no sorry Adrien at the moment, could easily follow this if he ignored who his lady love could really be. It was easier to think of himself as Chat Adrien or Adrien Chat at the moment.

“I’m following so far. Why look for the signature in the first place?” Adrien Chat asked, not fishing for any hints what so ever. He was only wondering. The idea that his dad the designer of the costumes really designed and was Hawkmoth was unsettling at best, but he was trying to contradict what was happening. He had a feeling that was slowly sinking into his gut as Ladybug kept talking. Not knowing the effect her words were having on her partner.

“I’m an budding designer in my civilian life. It’s a fun game I play with myself. It helps me see different colors that are close together, so I know the difference between the fabric or thread of red or maroon. I never had the chance to look closer at these costumes until now to spot the signature.”

“Oh.” Chat Adrien was pleased his voice came out smooth, not excited or broken at all. “So what’s Hawkmoth’s signature?” He clenching his hands behind his back so hard that he felt that his bones would break.

Instead of answering Chat, she lead the way to the Collector’s headpiece and outlined a strange butterfly like pattern that was barely visible to the naked eye. In fact if Ladybug didn’t show him Chat Adrien wouldn’t have noticed it at all. The very tiny stitches were done in the lightest shade of off white instead of the cream of the headpiece, possible that only people who knew to see the difference, namely people who worked with fabric and different colors could do so. Ladybug pointed another one out on each of the akumaized objects on all the costumes throughout the room.

“Ok so Hawkmoth’s a clothes designer? What’s the big idea?” Adrien Chat sinking feeling was a rock in his gut If he didn’t know any better he’ll throw up later. Partly because of all Plagg’s cheese that was getting to him. It had to be the cheese, it couldn’t be anything else.

Ladybug then lead the way to his dad’s wax figure on a small guess praying she was wrong but it would fit the pattern she was seeing on the other costumes. She lifted the tie, after hunting for a minute, traced the exact pattern onto Gabriel's dress shirt right underneath his tie that was so tiny that everyone would miss it. Adrien spotted it first with his eyes. If his dad wasn’t a egoistical arrogant enough, there was the same pattern done in dark thread, stitched in completely on the back of the tie as Ladybug flipped it over to show Chat, she felt it as she was lifting up the tie to show the other pattern. That one was hand stitched instead of machine style. Adrien recognized that stitch anywhere. 

Ladybug just finished putting everything back into place turned around to continue the earth shaking discovery, when her partner, best friend, her teammate collapsed into her arms, and a flash of green made her close her eyes. Plagg’s voice was next to her ear. “Well crap.”


	2. Chapter 2

At the museum, Ladybug or Marinette at this point was trying to keep herself composed. Her partner was out cold, unmasked in her arms, and Plagg wasn’t helping any by his if she could guess by the unknown kawami language, very colorful, creative swearing along with “Oh we’ll doomed. I mean this never happened before.” There was a sound like a burst of bubbles then “isn’t waking up. I I.” Then Plagg was purring up a storm so much that she could feel the warmth and concern of it buzzing in her bones. 

Marinette’s eyes were still shut, but her voice was firmly collected not echoing her shaking inside. Her partner was so cold, but so warm at the same time. “Plagg please. I need you to go straight to Master Fu. He needs to use the Horse Miraculous so I can get Chat to safety.”

The next fifteen minutes was pure agony. Ladybug had her partner in her lap as she was sitting on floor, petting his hair even if he couldn’t react to it. “Oh my kitty, what happened to you to faint like that? What’s so wrong?”

She feared to even open her eyes to confirm her creeping questions. If they were true, then she needed to be strong for Chat, not go all fan girly. Master’s Fu’s voice made her relax enough to say, “Tikki Spots off.” Tikki let her know when Master Fu was gone with Chat and Plagg did listen to her. 

She followed after letting the museum staff know that the Paris hero team wouldn’t be able to attend the opening of the newest exhibit. The museum staff was sad but understood that they had other duties. 

As Ladybug swung towards Master Fu’s place her mind was working on overdrive trying to pinpoint how Gabriel Agreste, her hero in the fashion world would snoop so low to become Hawkmoth. The theory she came up with was unsettling. She needed to talk it over with Master Fu.  
**  
When Adrien and he was Adrien at the time, came to he was laying down on a mat on the floor of a Chinese Parlor. Which was strange because he never went to one in his life. For the record, he never ever, never fainted in his life either as Adrien or Chat Noir so to do so was very strange for him.

Adrien wondered what brought it on, then Plagg’s voice made him almost feel faint again. “So it turns out that your dad is Hawkmoth. That’s a bummer but hey maybe we can find out why he’s Hawkmoth in the first place and get Nooroo and Dussu back! Sugar Cube I want to go celebrate. Would you care to cut a groove on a rug? I’ll let you have the first Camembert cheese slice.”

“Plagg! Have some compassion for the poor dear. It’s not every day you find out your dad’s a super villain and you’re fighting him for the good of mankind.” Tikki’s voice was soothing next to Plagg but her words made him whimper. 

A soft but firm male voice that he recognized as Master Fu shushed the bickering kawamis, moving at least Tikki out of the room as she whispered “Be strong Plagg for your charge. Keep him safe”. 

“Now you all need to leave. Ladybug needs to get home. Tikki you have eaten enough cookies for a good charge. We don’t want Ladybug to find out Chat Noir identity until later. If all goes well.” 

Adrien sat up in rush that did nothing good to his head which made him cradle it in his hands. “Ladybug brought me here? What about the museum? I have things I need to do today! I need to go home!” Adrien was helped into a more comfortable position by Master Fu. Adrien gave a quick peek while he was being moved.

“Relax and take this tea. It has healing properties and will sooth your aches. Plagg tells me that you for once have a very rare week off of your grueling schedule so you can rest up for the next busy weeks.” Master Fu’s option on the slightly bittersweet tea was working wonders on his many aches, not just his head. Even if the taste had something left to be desired. 

“Yes, I need to rest up in preparation for working the catwalk for my father’s fall fashion line.” Adrien’s swallow of the last dregs of tea was even worst as he started to cry. He almost couldn’t get the sentence out. 

Still he tried to continue. “My bodyguard.” 

Adrien stopped talking as Master Fu gently took the tea cup from his faltering hand and he just wept. He almost didn’t hear that his bodyguard was patiently waiting in the kitchen. Somehow his bodyguard guessed what was going on, very recently so he was ok to wait. That made Adrien cry even harder. His bodyguard really cared about him. It wasn’t just a duty to him.

Once Adrien was calm enough to listen, Master Fu sat across from him, folded his arms, and said, “We have much to discuss. Ladybug and I have pieced together a timeline, we need to confirm a few things to see if what we do expect is correct.”

Adrien didn’t recognize his own voice as he confirmed and questioned. “My father’s Hawkmoth, why do we need a timeline?” It was as harsh and cold as Hawkmoth’s was when he battling Ladybug and himself.

“To rush into battle without accurate information will lead to downfall. Ladybug and I believe that we might be able to end this without bloodshed. Now you can either answer yes or no with spoken words or a head movement.” Master Fu’s words and calm voice settled over Adrien’s emotions like a calming blanket, it helped that Plagg was settled near his heart purring his own heart out.

“Ok. But I want to sit at the kitchen table.” Adrien got up, moved to the kitchen were his giant of a bodyguard looked at him in relief and moved back a chair for him to sit down in. Then went back to looking at something on his phone tablet.

Master Fu, replenished the refreshments, the hot tea, and ask. “Where did your family get the guardian book from exactly? Ladybug told me that your father got it overseas with his wife.”

Adrien sighed. “They went to China on their 3rd honeymoon and got it from there. The book was a gift from mom to father. Her last gift to him before she disappeared. I don’t know about the Miraculous.I suppose that they found the Miraculous as well.” Adrien let his new tears drip into his untouched tea. His bodyguard pushed a box of tissues his way that was set out on the table.

Master Fu hummed, and poured more tea for himself and Adrien’s bodyguard as he pondered how to voice the next question. Master Fu seemed to ignore Adrien as he blew is nose, wiped away his tears, letting Adrien to recover. Adrien’s bodyguard was a warm comfort by him.

“Ladybug told me that after she used too many of the Miraculous at the same time, she had a faint dizzy spell. From fighting Kawamibuster. For a person who doesn’t have a strong mind and will to handle so many is dangerous. Also it’s dangerous to use a broken Miraculous. It could lead to worst effects on a person’s health, body, soul and mind.” Master Fu was guessing at this point but he needed to confirm what Ladybug and he discussed in case they were right.

Adrien felt his eyes well up again, but he held back the tears to say. “Nathalie is having trouble breathing, she gets dizzy and is coughing a lot. She’s going through the same thing my mom did before she disappeared. Do you think it’s because of the Peacock Miraculous? Is it damaged? Can you fix it? Is my mom alive?”

Master Fu sighed. “Maybe. If the Peacock is damaged, only a guardian can completely fix it. Another can fix it with the decoded Miraculous book but it won’t be the same as if a guardian who have trained their whole life to look after and care for the Miraculous could fix it.” 

Master Fu smiled. “I also have Wayzz with me and he gives great protection. I would need to see Nathalie and the brooch before we can jump to conclusions. If the Brooch is damaged, we might be able to reverse the effects after we fix it. The guardians have a lot of experience in the healing arts in case of damage or corruption.”

Adrien looked at him with sad hope in his eyes. “But it’s not a guarantee is it? If Nathalie is Mayura, then she’s helping my dad to get my mom back. But why does he need our Miraculous to do so?” Adrien was fighting hard against his despair but it was difficult. He didn’t want Hawkmoth to find him. Too much was at stake, way too much.

“The proof that we have of your father’s willingness to become a villain is unsettling. His willingness to cast out every other option to get something that would rewrite time itself, will have results that would ripple though everyone’s lives is not good. You might not even know what. You father might get his wife back but lose your life in the process. As for Mayura, Ladybug gave me a good drawing of what she looks like. I do believe the Brooch is broken somehow. The colors are slightly off from when I used it in my foolish youth.”

Master Fu fixed Adrien with a stern gaze. “You must bring Natalie with the brooch to this location at all haste.” He scribbled down instructions and handed it to Adrien. It was out of the way place in Paris, deserted enough so things could happen that no one would know about.

“As for you bodyguard knowing all of this, he wants his sister back. His kids miss their aunt.” He didn’t mention that he contacted Adrien’s bodyguard himself after keeping tabs on the boy, as with Ladybug. Master Fu sensed the bodyguard could be trusted. Now more then ever.

“Natalie is my half sister, but yes. I will help this strange situation out.” Adrien’s bodyguard’s voice was soft for a big man. 

“As for Hawkmoth he caused more trouble then he is worth. Gabriel has become something that Emilie wouldn’t want. I’ve been looking at past designs that Gabriel never produced, and I remembered something I kept of Emilie’s designs. I found something interesting that proves everything and it might give clues to why Gabriel is doing what he is doing.” He handed the phone tablet to Master Fu. 

Adrien gasped in awe and relief at the outfits that his mother was modeling as Master Fu and himself swiped through the images. It was titled the “Feather Butterfly Collection.” It was discontinued on the day his mom disappeared. It never went into production at any form. Just these rough sketches. It proved that his dad and in a way, his mom were not at first using the Miraculous for evil purposes.

“It appears that your dad and mom were using the magic jewelry to design a whole new line of clothing but after your mom got sick Gabriel destroyed it. I only know about it because my kids liked a design that Emilie was modeling and I asked for a few sketches. As they were only rough drafts on paper, Emilie emailed them to me and I kept them on my personal tablet for remembrance. She kept me updated because the kids had good suggestions. The ones that wasn't good made her laugh. The last email was on the day she disappeared.”

Adrien cried again but this time in hopefully relief. He dried up his tears and hatched out a plan with Master Fu and his bodyguard. It might work even with Nathalie’s sharp mind. He stopped just as he was going out the door. “Wait how did I get here with my bodyguard?”

Master Fu waved his hand to Plagg. “Ask Plagg. Now I have to get ready for my visitor.”

When the two were out of his shop, Master Fu found himself humming a sad but hopeful song his mom used to sing to him. Wayzz’s voice startled him out of his preparations. 

“I hope this works Master. I think it might. I’ll start getting ready.” Master Fu stroked Wayzz head fondly, left to get more supplies and meditate as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Marinette was about to tear her pigtails out. She had heard nothing since leaving Master Fu’s place. She was shocked to see Adrien’s bodyguard there, but she left before she could have a proper meltdown.

That she waited until she was safely in her room and then she muffled her screams and tears into her pillow. She fell asleep from exhaustion and stressful thinking about what it could really mean that Gabriel Agreste was Hawk Moth. It hurt to think about, but it hurt worse for Adrien and if he was who she thought he was, her heart was breaking for him all over again. Why else would Chat Noir have such a strong reaction to Hawkmoth’s signature? Not to mention how Chat Noir was when she first suggested the idea before Gabriel Agreste became the collector.

A light tapping sound woke her up, Tikki blinking sleepily beside her on her pillow. Tikki tried to calm down her chosen, but it wasn’t working like normal. She glanced up and saw Plagg staring at her with his chosen next to him with a distraught look on his face. 

Guess the cat opened the bag then. “Marinette, get up. Chat Noir needs you. Don’t freak out, he’s really in distress.” Tikki went to open the window it was still early morning, only nearing ten. The teenager and Plagg dropped down silently onto the floor, just as Marinette accidentally over shot getting up and rolled right off of her bed shrieking a bit, but not loud enough to attract her parents attention.

She was gently caught and found herself looking into Chat No, Adrien’s brilliant green eyes which were swollen and puffy from crying. He didn’t even bother with makeup. 

Her heart ached for him, “Oh my chaton.” Marinette lifted her hands and swept them through her kitty’s hair in comfort, not knowing what else to do. The fangirl part of her moaned in satisfaction at the soft hair she got to feel, the rest of her shoved the feeling away.

At Marinette’s soft whisper of endearment, Adrien’s eyes closed as they started to fill with tears again. His heart gave a flutter of happiness that he was right about his lady, a small moan of pleasure almost made it past his lips at the motion of her hands in his hair, but instead he just hugged her tightly as they sank to the floor and he started to cry again.

They sat for a while with Marinette hugging her kitty in comfort while Adrien hugged his lady, but after a while he had to get up. As much as he enjoyed having his lady on his lap, he came for help, not comfort. He gently but firmly shoved her off his lap and went to gaze out of her skylight to try and push the feelings that stirred in him. This was not the time for his hormones to perk up in more ways then one.

“I need your help my lady.” Adrien said in his Chat Noir voice, all business despite more then half of him wanting to just kiss her senseless. 

Marinette felt cold from the shove off her kitty’s lap but recognized that there was business at hand.

“What do you need me to do.” 

The grin that Adrien sent her was a mirror of Hawkmoth’s. “Let me fill you in on the plan.”

**

Nathalie Sancoeur was having a bad day or month really. Her dizzy spells from using Duusu’s brooch were getting worst, but she kept it on her at all times in case she was needed. She refused to stop helping Gabriel from getting what he wanted the most, his wife back. 

Even if she couldn’t have him as a partner, and her fantasies were for not, his happiness came first. She also missed Emilie. Their talks, the surprise you-need-a day-off trips, Emilie’s understanding of her love of her husband, the horrible blind dates that Emilie set her up on in hopes that she could find love outside of the hopelessness of pinning after her boss. She missed a lot about her. 

Now, once again Gabriel worked himself into a long sleep. It wouldn’t be the first time it happened but it started to get more and more frequent after his wife slipped into her magic coma. She hoped he wouldn’t slip up and sign his Hawkmoth’s signature to anything. That wouldn’t be good.

Nathalie finally got all the day’s meetings and final fittings cleared off for the day when her personal phone rang. It was Adrien’s bodyguard and he sounded frantic. Adrien collapsed in an unknown section of Paris and he couldn’t find the car. Adrien for some reason was insistent on Nathalie coming personally to pick them up.

Nathalie smelled a fish, a rotten fish, but she did need to get some fresh air, so she grabbed her jacket from her chair and took her favorite car to the coordinates. Maybe she’s get lunch for herself while she was out. She picked up a nice lunch at a little cafe she wanted to try. She didn’t even finish locking the car when Chat Noir hit her hard enough for her to fall or call to Duusu. She saw Ladybug out of the corner of her eye as she fell, the yo-yo hitting her head to finish her spiral into darkness the first hit didn’t finish. Even as she was fading into darkness she felt the brooch coming off her chest. The last thought she had was anger.

Nathalie came to in a very Chinese looking place, laid out on a mat. Her cell phone was missing. She jumped up ready to attack anyone with a stumble.

“Are you breathing better my dear?” The old man’s voice should have been soothing to her but it grated on her nerves.

Nathalie spun around, almost tripping over the mat as she did so and saw what she assumed to be the guardian by evidence of a small turtle kawami hovering over him as he worked on her brooch. She noticed that the turtle had a small protective shell around the guardian as he work. The turtle was sweating from the effort but continued.

Master Fu calmly continued to work on it, whispering words and selecting wires and gems from his toolkit, as he said, “Duusu is resting with her fellow kawamis at the moment. She has been very out of balance for quite some time. As yourself have noticed. If you continued to use the brooch without it being repaired you would have slipped into the same coma that Gabriel Agreste’s wife is in at the this moment. Her name is Emilie I believe according to my resources. His continuous use of the Butterfly brooch for evil purposes isn’t helping any. You were out for three hours. Ah here we are!”

Nathalie saw that the brooch was completely repair like new or it was new. She felt a glimmer of hope and thankfulness for the guardian even if he was on the wrong side. She had her work cut out for her to steal it back. She felt better somehow and knew she could do it.

“Wayzz, please keep an eye on our guest while I put the brooch back in its rightful place. Duusu needs to heal a lot more before the brooch is used again. It’s been damaged for over a hundred years.” The guardian left the protective bubble, and the bubble extended to Nathalie, it was so fast she couldn’t run.

She noticed Ladybug and Chat Noir had taken up guard at the exits of the room. Their look was casual but she could see the tense in their stances. Funnily enough Chat Noir’s gaze was sharper then Ladybug’s. Nathalie thought it would be the other way around.

Wayzz gazed at her with hard eyes like jade, voicing. “You didn’t answer Master Fu’s question of if you were feeling better. Are you? Or all our hard work have gone to not?”

Nathalie was so focused on what the guardian was doing and trying to think of a way out of this place she didn’t really notice until Wayzz asked her again. Her head was clearer then ever before and she took a cautious breath, and then a deeper one, there was a slight tickle in her throat but nothing else. Her head was fine, she didn’t feel like she would collapse. She didn’t even feel like she was bashed in the back of her head.

“I’m, I’m feeling better.” She haven’t stammered for decades. “What did you do to me?” 

“Besides fixing the brooch and letting Duusu rest?” Master Fu asked as he walked back in with tea, Chat Noir walking into the room behind him, his gaze locked on her and just as frosty as Master Fu’s was warm.

“I helped start the healing process. Now I believe we can come to an agreement.” Master Fu then spend a few minutes being the proper host and setting up the tea set. Ladybug joined them on the other side of Master Fu, eyes not as cold as her partners, but getting there.

Once everyone was sitting and had what they wanted, he glanced at Chat Noir and nodded once.

Natalie was glad she was sitting down without her brooch or cell phone back as Chat Noir voice faded and turned into another one. A very familiar one, a usually sweet sounding one.

“I want my mother and father back and you are going to help me do it.” Chat Noir’s hateful face morphed into Adrien Agreste’s cold determined face. His kawami, a black cat, settled on his shoulder just as cold or even colder as he stared into her eyes with an dark green gaze. 

Natalie felt a shiver of icy fear go down her spine and up again as Adrien talked. She was suddenly glad that Adrien had the Cat Miraculous and not Gabriel. His gentle and kind heart kept him from tearing her from limb to limb like Gabriel would have. Even if he had his mother’s coloring, right then he was pure Gabriel with a hint of Hawkmoth.

His sharp teeth grin was all his father’s as he add, “We are family aren’t we? Families help each other out when needed.”

She nodded once. What else could she do? “What do you want me to do?” 

Nathalie could feel a bead of sweat go down her back at the answer. That would be tough.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien held his lady’s hand tightly as they walked from the car towards the mansion, it stop being his home when his mother disappeared and his father disappeared along with her. His bodyguard was keeping an eye on Nathalie as Master Fu walked calmly beside her, both arms filled with all the healing supplies that everyone besides his bodyguard could carry.

Marinette held in a painful wince as her kitty kept a bone breaking grip on her freed hand, the other holding the case with the Miraculous Box carefully. It was a risk bringing it but Master Fu was insistent it was necessary for some reason. 

Wayzz was in the space where the other kawamis were located helping Duusu heal. They insisted that Nathalie give up ownership of Duusu else she’ll have a relapse. It took a lot of cold logic, and some heated arguments but it was Duusu got Nathalie to listen to reason.

Duusu was different from Nathalie knew, more logical, proud, still emotional but stronger, sharper. “If not for me or for you, do it for Emilie.” Duusu’s feathers were a brighter dark blue, colors richer, heart strong. “If you don’t let me go, you will let Emilie go. When she collapsed from overuse of the brooch, even in her good purpose, it harmed her system. She never had the change to pass me on, and when you started to use the brooch again, most of the ill effects passed on to her as well as you. Now that the brooch is fixed, and you are on the way to mending yourself, you must give me up else all the work Master Fu and Wayzz has done for us will be for not. The healing will continue for you, and I hope for Emilie. You do want her back don’t you?”

Nathalie studied Duusu and glanced over at Adrien, still overcome at the thought of him being Chat Noir. His face was determined, but cold. He was shaking but she recognized the look in his green eyes, it caused her to have a sinking feeling in her heart. 

She closed her eyes from the look. It hit her that she and Gabriel had failed in protecting Adrien and not taking him into their plans. She took a deeper breath. She didn’t want the cold look become Hawkmoth’s callousness. 

“I renounce you Duusu.” Duusu gave a smile as he flickered once and then zoomed towards the Miraculous Box with Wayzz on her heels. 

Master Fu answered the unvoiced question. “Now that the brooch is healed, Duusu goes back to Emilie. That’s why Duusu didn’t get sucked into the brooch. Emilie’s still technically active, despite being in a coma. Now where is she?”

Adrien looked sick and completely shocked when Nathalie told him that she was in the basement of the mansion. His face hardened as he stood up, tugging Ladybug up with him, never letting go of her hand. No one had eaten and the tea sat untouched. 

“Get everything you need to heal my mother Master Fu. Paul,” he smiled grimly at his bodyguard, “watch Nathalie so she doesn’t leave or anything. She’ll help carry things. I’ll be right back.” Adrien suited up and left with Ladybug right behind him.

**  
It was during the car ride back to Adrien’s that Marinette felt it was ok to drop her transformation. She couldn’t keep it up forever as much as she wanted too. She consulted Tikki and the others about it. They agreed that it was somewhat pointless since Adrien already revealed himself and they were close to their goal. Nathalie and Paul just glanced at each other but didn’t say anything.

When they walked into the mansion, Adrien tugged her away from were the others were walking towards where he assumed the entrance to where his mother was, he didn’t want to go just yet and he needed to see if his father was still sleeping. He hoped that was the case, it would make things easier in the long run.

Thankfully his parents bedroom was on the second floor while the rest of the group went to Nathalie's and one of his father’s office. Adrien wasn’t surprised to learn that the secret entrance was his mother’s portrait. It made sense after all the book and the safe was there as well. He should of checked earlier about it. Oh well.

He and Marinette stopped just as they got to the door. Adrien lifted a hand to open the door, but his hand was shaking so much, that Plagg and Tikki instead just zipped through the door to check if Gabriel was still sleeping and hopefully talk to Nooroo. 

Marinette found herself once again against Adrien’s chest as he had her on his lap, his back against the wall, just holding her close, breathing her in, his head buried in her hair. His hands gently stroking her arms in a mindless rhythm. Her mind flashed back when he took off from Master Fu’s just for a few minutes to collect himself. She started to flush at the warn memory, not noticing anything else going on.

Thankfully, Plagg’s voice brought her out of the warmth of recall. “I swear if you two start kissing like there’s no tomorrow like last time, I’m going to throw up my Camembert and that will be a waste of good cheese. Again.” 

Marinette was so startled by his voice, she jerked back and headbutted Adrien in the nose. She twisted around apologizing, getting off Adrien’s lap as she did so. Thankfully for Adrien’s pride and other parts of his body, she was too busy asking Tikki about what they found, even if her face was bright red.

Plagg whispered to his Chosen, “I don’t mind you having a good time, but if I wanted to get excited I’ll have Tikki bit my ear. That always leads to good times.” 

Tikki face-palmed. Oh that troll Plagg. She really didn’t know how she put up with him at times. 

That drove Adrien’s hormones down so fast, it made him a little sick, which was Plagg’s intention. Not that he didn’t mind teasing his Chosen on his love-sickness. He needed something to counteract his chosen’s romantic sappiness. It got a little much at times. Plagg snickered at the look on Adrien’s face.

Plagg just smirked at the glare that Adrien shot him as he got up and stretched.   
“What did you find out?” He asked Marinette trying hard to not think of Plagg and Tikki in any sort of situation. 

He tried to ignored Tikki’s hiss of “that was private Plagg! You could of said anything else!” A pause. “Stop snickering.”

“Adrien?” Marinette asked concerned.

He grinned sheepishly at his lady, scratching the back of his head absently. “Sorry I was distracted? What did you find out?”

He sighed as Marinette muttered something about silly kitty. 

“Nooroo said that Gabriel was still asleep, according to him, not getting more then three hours of sleep at night is not good for the human body. Especially one that is leading a double life.” 

Adrien snorted unsurprised. “Yeah that’s my dad. Once mom,” he swallowed by continued. “slipped into her coma he just threw himself into his work, ignoring everything else.” 

He didn’t mention himself but Marinette’s warm hand giving his a squeeze was comforting. He laced his hand around hers. Her warmth and understanding was the only thing keeping him grounded at this moment. He’ll fall apart later, much later. He needed to be strong. 

“According to Nooroo, Gabriel places the brooch on the his bedside table, close by. Nooroo’s only be inactive once when the Collector came along. He will be waking up in less then two hours.”

Adrien’s grin was scary, Marinette fought the urge to check if was becoming Chat Blanc once again, it was that distressing. His grin softened as he held out his other hand to Marinette who took it. “Want to stake out my parent’s bedroom with me? It’ll be fun.”

“Do we get food?” That was Plagg. Ever eager to eat. Tikki just sighed.

“Yep.”   
**  
Gabriel stretched feeling completely relaxed and refreshed. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so charged. 

“Nooroo.” Gabriel voiced. Even if he knew that he ordered the kawami never to stray a few feet from him at all times, he had a fear that somehow Nooroo would slip his leash.

“So you’re awake Master. You slept more then 18 hours.” Nooroo’s voice was strangely cold. Still respectful but icy.

His head whipped around to the other side of the bed at the sound of his kawami’s voice. He was on Emilie’s side of the bed. He never touched her side ever.

Chat Noir was casually sitting on Emilie’s vanity chair, twirling the brooch with an absent air about him. His baton at the ready. Ladybug was sitting on Emilie’s armchair she kept by her bookcase by the window for causal reading. Her yo-yo in her hand.

“Looking for this Hawkmoth?” Chat Noir, his green eyes chips of ice, said in a cold determined voice, almost a match for Gabriel’s voice when he was at his most ruthlessness. Nooroo was as far as he could be from his master, almost to the side table on Emilie’s side of the bed.

Surprising Ladybug was letting Chat Noir do the talking as she was leafing through one of Emilie’s old design sketchbooks. Her eyes were wide in awe and wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this as a one shot but it just keep becoming longer and longer so I split it up into chapters. Enjoy.


End file.
